


BB-8: Friend, droid, matchmaker

by trashfan2003



Series: Stars Directing our Fate [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn is a Cinnamonroll, Poe gives Finn the abridged sex talk, Sabacc, and engineering rules, poe can't hold his liqour, watch me make up sabacc rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfan2003/pseuds/trashfan2003
Summary: BB-8 decides that stalking is the only way he's going to find the girl for Poe.





	1. Chapter 1

“Don't be crazy BB-8,” Poe chuckled, “that girl is not giving me,” he laughed again,”mating eyes. I thought droids didn't notice that kind of thing.” BB-8 rattled off a list of things the girl did, “That's an awful lot of watching buddy,” Poe rolled out from under the X-Wing. “Why are you watching this girl so closely?”

BB -8 rocked back and forth and whistled, “No I'm not mad at you BB-8, I promise,” BB-8 booped then nudged Poe. “Because she said I was cute? “ He said sitting up looking around, “Which girl was this,” Poe flushed red and hoped no one overheard their conversation. BB-8 described her in detail, “and covered in grade 3 oil huh? “ Poe chuckled, “And where do you watch her? “ He shuddered and listed off locations, “BB do you just follow her around?” He booped an affirmation. Poe paled, “You can't just follow her around because she thinks I'm cute, that will creep her out.”

BB-8 didn't agree, he turned and rolled off bopping angrily about humans and their mating practices, Poe shook his head and and packed up his tools heading to the refresher to clean up before dinner. He passed a girl on his way who looked up and smiled then returned to her work, she matched BB-8’s description Poe stopped looking her over.

“Want a picture Dameron? They last longer,” she looked up at him, “What?”

“Is that grade 3 oil?” she frowned looking around.

“And if it is?” She asked returning to her task.

“I think my droid may be harassing you,” he said smiling rubbing his hand back through his dark hair. 

“That the orange and white one?” she asked grunting as she strained trying to break the seal on a stubborn bolt.

“Want some help with that?” She frowned and started to say no when she realized her entire weight was not enough leverage to loosen it. “Sure Dameron, knock yourself out.” She said stepping aside.

Poe stepped up to the wrench and gave it everything he had and it didn't move, he cursed under his breath, “Hand me that spanner,” he said hooking it into the ring side and then leaned all of his weight into it, it broke and Poe crashed to the ground. The girl snickered and held out her and to help him up, he grinned coming face to face, “I'm afraid I've never caught your name.” Poe said sheepishly.

“Kalia Tanoor ,“ She said grinning. 

“Is that what, Chandrillian?” he asked.

“No Corellian,” she said.

“Poe Dameron,” he said winking then regretting it.

“Oh I know who you are, ‘best pilot in the Resistance,’ everyone knows who you are.” Poe blanched.

“I um, just wanted to apologize, BB-8 doesn't really understand when he's being creepy.”

“Well, don't tell him to follow me around talking you up all day, and if you do, you need to upgrade what he thinks are endearing attributes.” Turned back to her work.

“Wait… talking me up, I didn't tell him to do that, what did he say?”

 

“Don't worry about it if you didn't tell him to do it,” she tossed a part over her shoulder, “but translucent bi-ped of adequate musculature and optimal lubricator are not exactly a good way to say that you're fit and I really hope he's talking about the scheduled maintenance you perform on your X-Wing .” She grinned turning her head to see Poe’s face flush scarlet. “Next time you're crushing just tell the girl straight up instead of sending your droid to snoop around,” she closed the panel on her X-Wing and reset the primer.

“I didn't tell him to do any of this, he said he overheard, it doesn't matter what he overheard,” he blushed deeper, “ he got this idea in his head that-” 

She turned leaning against the X-Wing giving him her full attention, “And?”

“He uhhmm apparently wanted to scope you out before he told me.”

“Told you what?” Poe blushed even deeper, she could tell that he was mortified .

“That you told someone that I'm cute,” she turned red, “he um wanted to make sure you were right, for me... before he told me, so he started taking down lists of things you were good at, things you enjoyed, it's uhhhh it's actually quite cute, he's just a loyal little droid, he uhh. “ Poe stopped looking down at his hands and he peeled back a hang nail. “I'm sorry I just should have apologized and left, he's just got a lot of personality.” 

“That was like a year ago!” She said, “Wait it took him a year to decide I was worth talking to you about?”

“N-n-no, he's uh been talking about you for a while, he tells me there's a girl,” she raised her eyebrow, “Woman. Who is covered in grade 3 oil who is good at repairing wheel wells, another day he might tell me that you're good at cleaning the carbon scoring off the intake panels, on and on but I mean he never told me who, just a woman covered in grade 3 oil.” She crossed her arms looking at him.

“He's been flirting with us to entice the other, why would a droid do that?” 

“Oh no…” Poe said realizing, “because I jokingly told him to find me a girlfriend a while ago. Shit, I'm sorry. I'm going to go drown myself in the shower.” Poe said then turned around and rushed to the showers to see if he could in fact drown himself.

“You’ve got to be joking,” Finn laughed loudly, leaning against the tiled wall of the shower stall, “and then he flirted with her for you? I can't wait to tell Rey this,” he laughed harder as he slid down the wall, “I bet you were mortified.”

“I was, I am, you're not helping man,” Finn stood back up wiping his eyes trying to catch his breath, “you don't need to tell Rey about this. “

“Oh I am definitely telling Rey about this, she only gets to send me a holo once a week and this will make her month.”Finn beamed, “I seriously am going to be boyfriend of the year when she hears this story.”

Poe sighed and started washing the soap out of his hair, “How's that going?” He asked.

“Ah, about as best as can be expected when you're separated by a week of hyperspace, but me and Chewie are flying out next month to take some supplies, maybe visit for a couple days,” he beamed, “she's doing amazing things Poe she can levitate things with her mind,” he said with pride.

“That's fantastic,” he smiled, he couldn't believe how far Finn had come in the short time he'd been with the Resistance. “I still can't believe that we know a Jedi.” 

“A Jedi? Poe we know THE Jedi, as in we've met Luke Skywalker and now my girlfriend,” he said smiling brightly, “the beautiful and talented, fantastic, gorgeous,” Finn got distracted thinking about Rey continuing to mutter adjectives while looking up and grinning.

“Hey Finn,” Poe said, Finn turned to him dreamily, “you got lost again buddy.” 

“I'm sorry, I've just never been this happy,” he said turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around himself.

“Never apologize for being happy, let's go get some dinner before there's nothing good left. “

Poe sat down with a full tray in the mess hall, he had every type of comfort food available and started taking bites of each one. “Hey Romeo,” said Snap Wexely as he sat down beside Poe.

Poe laid his head down on the table and covered his head and started cursing loudly, “Finn!!!” He yelled to which he heard a laugh come from the serving line, Finn came over and sat opposite Poe and Snap.

“Finn how many people did you tell?” Finn smiled.

“Just Snap and Jessika… Chewie so you know just friends who were going to find out anyways.” Poe buried his head again mumbling.

“Come on Poe things have been dead around here we need some quality entertainment,” Snap said snickering, “I'm pretty impressed, I've never seen a droid do that and it is hilarious.”

“That BB-8 is trying to hook Poe up? It's the talk of the base,” Jessika said sitting down next to Finn, “I can't believe you were going to deny us this,” she said taking Finn’s fruit and biting into it. Finn started to protest but she gave him her pie, and Finn dug into it first.

“Guys, this is easily the most embarrassing thing I've had a happen to me.” 

“More embarrassing than the time you got stuck in the cockpit of your X-Wing with that girl?” said Snap, Poe blushed and started to say something when Jessika spoke up.

“Or that time you crossed your cables and blew out your hyperdrive and had to call for a pickup up?” 

“Or the time BB-8 tried to hook you up with a girl,” Finn said laughing uncontrollably, the whole table erupted with raucous laughter, Snap pounded on the table so hard Poe’s drink fell off the table.

“Thanks you guys, I feel lots better now,” Poe said sarcastically.

“That's what friends are for,” Jessika said grinning. “Now which pilot is it really? Half the base thinks you're cute so that doesn't narrow it down.”

“It doesn't matter, she'll never talk to me again after this,” Poe said moving food around on his tray.

“I don't know, I think she's got a fair bit of interest herself,” said Snap watching a woman in the serving line stare Poe down, she walked by with her tray.

“Dameron,” said Kalia, when Poe flushed scarlet she walked to a table joining her friends where they erupted in laughter.

“I think I'm gonna jump in a rancor pit,” Poe said.

“Nah talk to her,” Jessika said, “she's teasing right now, but she can't take her eyes off of you.” She grinned, “Besides she is cute, right Finn?”

“She's alright,” he said looking over at her table, “but-”

“She's no Rey, “ said Snap and Jessika cackling. “We know Finn,” Said Snap winking. 

“Seriously Poe talk to her,” said Jessika. Poe glared at her and stood up to throw his tray away, then instead of going for the door he headed for Kalia’s table. “Oh damn, did he think I meant now?” 

“Hey, uh Kalia,” Poe said, red again.

“Hey Dameron,” Kalia said smirking as two of her friends snickered. 

“I just,” Poe looked down at his boots, “I want to apologize again and ask if you'd let me make it up to you? Maybe we could eat?”

She repressed a laugh and smiling replied, “I already have food Dameron.”

Snap, Jessika, and Finn watches Poe fidget from across the hall, “Oh he's dead in the water, I really thought he'd be smoother than this,” she said.

“What? You thought I meant now?” Poe laughed a little too loudly, “No I mean, later, or you know,” he looked down at his fingers again, picking at them, “ whenever,” he looked up at her, “it doesn't have to be food, I mean we can just talk, if you'd like.”

She smirked, “I’d like,” she grinned as her friends snickered, and Poe smiled. “Anything else Poe?”

“Uhhhh,” he bit his lip trying to think of something else to say when Snap slapped his shoulder.

“Hey Poe I need you to come look at my ship, I've got an error I can't figure out.” Snap winked.

“What? YES, yes, sure, well I’ll see you later Kalia.” Poe said turning and walking away from their table as soon as the rounded a corner Poe sank against a wall, “was that as bad as it seemed?”

Snap chuckled, “Yeah it was,” he grinned, “I thought you were a smooth ladies man? Or at least that's the way the rumor goes.”

Poe sank down crouching, “That's, no, I've never had a clue what I'm doing. Thanks for saving me.”

“She's cute though, and interested,” Poe looked shocked.

“Really?” Poe took a few deep breaths.

“Word of advice Romeo, try talking to her when she's alone next time,” Snap walked away chuckling and Poe headed back to his quarters to hide.

Once inside he saw BB-8 nestled into the corner at his charging port. Poe smiled, his little droid had caused all of this insanity. Poe laid back and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep, but couldn't quite find rest. He rolled over and watched the lights on BB-8 blink, “Buddy what did you get me in to?”

 

A knocking sound roused Poe he looked around and mumbled, standing he stretched and yawned,“Yeah I'm coming, hold your tauntauns.” Hitting unlock he saw Kalia standing in in his doorway.

“I didn't mean to wake you,” she said taking in his rumpled appearance. 

“What? No I wasn't sleeping,” he yawned, “Okay yeah maybe I was sleeping.” He squinted at his chrono,”What uh, what can I help you with?”

She smiled, “I just came by to thank you for apologizing in public, that took guts Dameron.”

He smiled, “Thank you,” he looked over his shoulder making sure his quarters looked clean enough, “You wanna come in?”

“Sure, I've got early patrol, so I can't stay long,” Poe nodded as she stepped in. BB-8 booped lazily his eye swiveling at the noise. “Hey there trouble maker,” she said as BB-8 rolled up to her.

“What quadrant?” He asked stifling another yawn, “I thought blue squadron had evening patrol. “

“We did red switched with us I don't know why, we've got general peremeter so it's going to be an all day thing.” Poe motioned to a small couch as he plopped back down in his bed.

“Probably to shake things up so we don't get complacent. Want something to drink? I've got some water and,” he frowned standing up to check, “juice?”

“What kind of juice?” She asked.

Poe stared at the container, “I wanna say… green? The wrapper fell off and I can't remember what all they carry in the commissary that are green.” He said bent over looking in the small refrigerator. 

“Sure I'll take green,” Poe grabbed two cups from the cabinet and casually checked to see if they were clean. Shrugging he poured them each a cup and bright one to her.

“Thanks, by the way for taking this all in stride. I’ll be more careful what I say to him and around him,” Poe said glancing at BB-8 who responded cheerfully that his job was done and that he wouldn't record their actions other than normal.

“Do you normally record our actions?” She asked raising an eyebrow, BB-8 clicked and whistled that he only did the normal amount and rolled back to his charging port and shut down. “The normal amount?”

“I honestly have no idea what that means,” Poe said, “but I'll see if it's just a droid thing,” he chuckled looking down at his drink. “So… “ he said.

“So…” she repeated sipping the juice and making a face, “I think this has gone bad.” 

Poe took a sip then jumped up to grab her cup and dump it out, “I am so sorry,” he said. “Uh water?” he asked and then tossed her a bottle, she took a sip swishing it around then crossed to the sink to spit.

“Well this was fun Dameron, but I'd better get back to my bunk.” She started toward the exit and Poe followed her to the door way. She turned to speak but then thought better of it pulling in Poe by his lapels for a brief but thorough kiss, “See ya around Dameron,” she said walking out the door. Poe stood there shocked for a few moments then he took another drink of his water and laid back down. He couldn't help the large grin plastered all over his face.


	2. Pilot, smugglers, and theives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's love life comes under public scrutiny as the whole base finds out that BB-8 is trying to set him up.

 

“He.Did.Not.” Bellowed Karé Kun, “Then what?”

“ I shit you not, then he ran around the corner and sank against the wall.” Snap chuckled, “Apparently all those stereotypes about Yavins being smooth and hot blooded love-”

“Seriously Snap, this channel is for official and directive talk, not gossip.” 

“Now Commander, just last week we were all making fun of Oddy over the comms, I think you're just embarrassed,” said L’ulo .

Poe stared at the comms array in front of him, “Radio silence unless you see something important,” he said in an aggravated tone. He'd have to thrash Finn when he got back he thought angrily. 

Poe had woken up happily enough, the memory of Kalia’s kiss had made prep and walk through breeze by, he looked forward to the patrol shift and the witty banter. Instead he was on hour 2 of his whole squadron laughing about his apparently disappointing escapades. “For the record I'm not… upset,” he paused, “listen enough is enough,” he realized he just sounded really sore about the whole thing. “Just let's talk about something else for a while.”

“So… we're not on radio silence commander?” Asked Jessika.

“No Jess, we're not,” he said exasperated.

“So since we can't talk about you, any suggestions?” Jess asked.

“Did you hear about the new TIE fighters?” Oddy asked, “I read your report commander, do they really have a gunner and a pilot now?”

“Yeah, Finn took the guns and I flew it.”

“Are they faster than our X-Wings?”

“No and yes, they can't beat us in an atmosphere or side by side flight, but they can maneuver faster, banking speed is incredible.”

“Cannons are pretty good too,” Said snap, “Can't believe they pressurize them now, you don't even need a vac suit now.” 

“They're a little more sophisticated and smaller by about 3 meters now,” Poe added thoughtfully. He knew they all already knew the specs and had read his report, they were just bored. “Jess what's the new specs on the fore cannons?”

“Pretty badass Commander, they’ve got the new L-s 9.61 cannons versus the imperial L-s 2 cannons. They'll punch a hole right in your hull. Don't get me started on the shield generators.”

Poe chuckled, the First Order special ops TIE’S had a lot more features than most X-Wings, at some points they had them at a disadvantage. Like the rebellion before them they were operating with a lot of leftovers and retired vehicles, Poe sat back listening to his squadron joining in to discuss the differences between the machines. “We have something they'll never have,” Poe said, “The best damn pilots in the galaxy. No matter how much they condition they'll never be as good as us because we have the best damn volunteers, we want to be here and we’ll fight for everyone including them to be free from the First Order and any other imitation of the old Empire.” 

Everyone cheered and Poe felt warm all over, “That's why you're the Commander Poe,” Snap said on a private channel, “We wouldn't tease you so hard if we didn't love you.” Poe smiled and relaxed as his nerves finally calmed.

 

Later back at the base Poe performed his after flight checks, “How's the engine look BB-8?” He squealed and clicked that it checked out fine but rear thrusters would need maintenance soon. Nodding Poe asked, “Replacement or tune up?”

“Pretty sure you can tune it up Dameron,” Poe jumped a little but turned smiling at the voice.

“Hey Kalia,” he said grinning, BB-8 disagreed stating he felt replacement would be optimal.

“Bit expensive to replace yet, it can still be overhauled at this point, folds are still sharp,” BB-8 released himself from his port on the X-Wing and rolled up to Kalia’s boots his eye swiveling to her face and booped a perhaps. She grinned and it made Poe a little weak in the knees.

“Well I'll tear it down in a bit and see if I can salvage it,” BB-8 nudged Poe’s leg, “What buddy?” 

BB-8 advised them that they had both been on long shifts that day and should visit the mess hall, “I see,” said Kalia her hand coming down to stroke BB-8’s dome, “What if I've already eaten?”

BB-8 emitted a sad sound and rolled away, “I think he wants us to have dinner together,” Poe said trying not to laugh.

“Seems like he's still working on us,” she grinned.

“Well it's not a bad idea,” he said, “wanna get dinner with me?”

“You know how to show a girl the sights Dameron,” his smile wilted, “but sure let's get some dinner.” He let out his breath and they walked to the mess hall casually talking about their patrol shifts.

“Hey Commander, Kalia,” Snap said passing them in the hall he winked to Poe as he rounded a corner.

“He’s your number two right?” Poe grinned.

“Yeah,” Poe said trying to think of something smooth to say, “he's the backbone of my squadron, best recon man I have.”

“That's good to know,” Kalia’s fingers brushed his as they walked the second time they brushed by Poe snagged her hand squeezing gently. She smiled almost shyly and Poe squeezed her fingers a little more tightly. They broke apart just before entering the mess hall and queued into the serving line. “The food here is amazing,” she said, “One ship I worked on it was almost unrecognizable as food.” 

Poe chuckled, “Well I mean rations are terrible but we do what we can to make sure everyone gets a balanced and healthy meal. If you don't get a little taste of home every now and then you forget why you're fighting.” He saw something flash over her eyes for a moment but she regained her cool composure after a moment. “Everything okay?”

“Just fine,” she said with a smile that didn't quite touch her eyes. Poe wanted to ask but figured that she would elaborate if she wanted. Each taking their tray they sat down at an empty table. She asked Poe about his family, “So your parents met in the Rebellion? And you expect me to believe your mother was Shara Bey?”

“It's true,” Poe laughed, “I'm not making it up!”

She grinned, “Makes sense, you're a great pilot, did she teach you?”

“Oh yeah I'm pretty sure I could fly before I could walk,” he smiled dreamily thinking of all the time he flew with his mother. “How about your parents?” 

“Dad went military like all Corellian did back then but lost the desire after he saw how things really were,” Poe nodded, “but he chose a slightly less glorified path,” she grinned.

“Went smuggler?”

“Thief if I'm being honest,” she laughed , “mom tried her best to keep us all on the straight and narrow but we were too wild.” She grinned, “that is till I saw what the First Order had done… now I'm here,” Poe nodded.

“I'm glad you joined us,” Finn sat down beside him and before he could argue Jessika sat down beside Kalia.

“Glad you saved us a spot,” said Finn smiling until Jessika took his banana, “Hey,” he said frowning but she slid a chocolate pudding to him, “Oh never mind.” He said grinning brightly eating it first. 

Poe rolled his eyes, “Finn, Jessika, this is Kalia. Kalia these are my friends.”

“Nice to meet you, “ Kalia said smiling. Finn smiled but then went back to his pudding making lewd sounds Jessika grinned and tore into her casserole.

Jessika and Kalia chatted animatedly about flight as Poe watched them grinning stupidly until Snap clapped him on the back and sat with them, “Hey Snap,” he said.

“Hey Poe, guys. So we have downtime tomorrow what's the game tonight?”

“Oh no I'm not in for a game tonight,” said Poe sheepishly, “Last time, well last time we all ended up with garbage duty for two weeks. Let's just have a quiet evening.”

“Commander is for quiet, Jess?”

“Sabaac and whiskey for me,” she said.

“Finn?”

“Oh definitely Sabaac for me.”

“Two for Sabaac and whiskey, Kalia?”

“Count me in,” she said winking at Poe.

“Who’s all coming?” Poe asked warily.

“Well us,” Snap said motioning to the table, “Karé, Oddy, L’ulo, I'm sure some of Kalia’s friends would like to join…” he squinted think of some other people,”If the General hears I'm sure she'll come.”

“Nononono,” said Finn, “Last time she played I ended up drunk and bald.” Everyone had a good laugh. “I'm serious don't let her convince me to do anything if she comes.”

“I haven't had day off in forever Snap, I don't want to be hungover and in debt,”Poe said.

“Afraid I'll take all of your money Dameron?” Kalia asked making Snap and Jessika howl with laughter.

Poe opened his mouth to speak but instead bit his lip, “Fine, whiskey and Sabaac, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Kalia,” he said grinning. 

*** Later in the pilot's lounge ***

“You know,” Kalia said smiling, “if you keep grinning every time you get a good card everyone's going to know you've got a winning hand.” Poe smiled at her pleasant buzz burning in his stomach.

“Don't be cute with me Ms Tanoor, keep your eyes on your own cards,” Poe said grinning.

“You're smashed aren't you?” Kalia asked making Poe grin.

“Completely, hey I saw that!” He said flattening his cards against his chest.

Kalia snickered taking another sip of whisky, before rolling the dice, “Shift!” She yelled at the crowd. Leia raised an eyebrow lowering a delicately rolled cigar as she glanced at her new cards, “Oh Dameron,” Kalia snickered, “Sweetie, you didn't put any of your cards in the disruptor.” Poe looked down at his cards.

“Noooooo,” he said pitifully, “Neither did you!” He cackled.

“No I put my good ones in the disruptor,” she winked.

“Kalia,” Leia said after assessing her new cards, “after this round I think you'd better walk Poe back to his quarters,” she grinned, “because I'm about to take all of his credits and Snap said he and Finn didn't want to end up bald again,” she daintily picked her cigar back up. “Ante up Ladies.” Everyone groaned except for Snap.

“Oh General,” he said grinning, “think you've got a winning hand?”

“Oh I know I have a winning hand Snap,” she said chewing on the end of her cigar,”put up or shut up.”

“Okay, okay I see your 20 credits and I raise 10.” 

Kalia squinted, “I'm in for 30,” she looked at Poe.

“No. I fold,” everyone eyed him, “I fold you have almost all of my money anyways.”

“Poe’s out,” Leia eyed her soldiers, “Finn? “

“I’m in General, “ he said smiling.

“Jess?” 

“I'm in,” she said smoking her own cigar.

“Oddy?” 

“I am out Ma’am” he said folding his cards sadly. 

Leia patted his arm and turned, “L’ulo?”

He considered his cards for a long moment, “I'm out as well Ma’am.” 

“Lay’em out,” Leia said.

Snap cursed, Finn kept checking his total then sighed, Kalia grinned, “Pure Sabaac,” she said proudly.

“That's wonderful dear, but…” Leia said pausing, “It doesn't beat a Fool's Array! Shots!” Leia shouted. Snap clapped her on the back and poured everyone a shot of firewater as Kalia stared dumbfounded at her cards. 

“How did… “ she started to ask but Leia winked merrily.

“Alright flyboy,” she said poking Poe, “Let's get you home,” Poe grinned at her as he stood then staggered out with her, she laughed looping his arm over her shoulder. 

“Need help with him?” Finn asked.

“Nah I got him,” Kalia said, “but thanks for the offer.”

“Next round Ladies!” Leia called as they left the pilots lounge.

*** a few moments later***

“Wait let's take a breather,” Poe said leaning against the wall.

“Dameron I'm seriously disappointed in your ability to hold your liquor,” he waved her off taking deep breaths.

“I don't drink a lot but you have to admit you have an usually high tolerance, I've never seen anyone keep up with the General like that,” he wiped his brow, “Okay I'm ready.” He stood wobbling a little and walked back to his quarters with her.

“Tonight was fun Dameron,” she said at his door, he grinned goofily as she pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. “You okay by yourself?”

He nodded, “But if you want to tuck me in I'm sure I'd be okay with that,” making her laugh, not a giggle or a chuckle but a full stomach, body shaking laugh. Poe was caught hook line and sinker.

“I’ll put you to bed Ace, but I think you're far too gone on whiskey to do much else,” he blushed a little but allowed her to lead him inside and and strip him down to his undershirt and underpants. She pulled back his covers and he slipped in.

“Tell me a bedtime story,” he said teasingly but to his surprise she laid down beside him and started telling him a story about a brother and sister that got separated from their parents and ended up among pirates and bounty hunters.

“That's how it ends?” He asked barely able to keep his eyes open.

“No but that's a good stopping point for now,” she kissed his forehead and he sighed, “catch you tomorrow Dameron?”

“Absolutely, I'll even buy more juice,” he said dreamily falling fast asleep. Kalia smiled again, ghosting a kiss on his lips and silently left his quarters.


	3. Reluctant Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order mounts an attack and Black Squadron rushes in to save the day.

“Commander?”

“Yes L’ulo? “

“I think we should have Sabacc once a week, the General is an interesting character.”

“That's one word for her L’ulo,” Poe said chuckling.

“I like Kalia too, I'm pretty sure I lost at least a weeks wages to her,” he said excitedly, Poe smirked.

“She's pretty incredible,” Poe said dreamily.

“Blue squadron has beta quadrant today,” said Oddy,” Maybe we'll run into her.”

Poe blushed, “We should hit that quadrant in about an hour,” said Snap, “I'd love to see you guys square off.”

“We're on alert, I doubt we'll have time for something like that,” Poe found that he'd love to race against her. They were all discussing organizing races and whether or not the General would go for it when they got the distress call.

“This is blue leader, we're taking heavy fire from a squadron of TIE fighters, any assistance requested hailing all frequencies, assistance requested, not all of our pilots have astromechs heavy fire sustained to hyper drives and droid slots.”

“Hang tight blue leader, Black Squadron closing in, ETA 5 minutes.” Poe took a deep breath, “ Black squadron this is black leader, push it to redline, Blue Squadron is in trouble.” Poe sent the request for additional back up to the base, he knew the alert fighters would take at least 15 minutes to respond. 

Arriving at the scene they came to an all out assault, pieces of TIE fighters and X-Wings littered the the engagement field. Poe’s eyes automatically scanned for Kalia’s fighter, “Blue leader this is Black Leader how many fighters are still operational.”

“We've still got 12 operational Black leader but we're dwindling fast, so far no casualties, I think it's a trap to imprison us,” Poe felt sheer terror at the thought of being at the hands of Kylo Ren again.

“That ain't going to happen,” he barked out orders to take out all of the TIE’s and within moments he started seeing explosions as the fighters were picked off. 

“Poe you've got one on your tail, “ came Snap’s voice over comms.

“I see him Snap,” Poe barrel rolled and banked hard right but the fighter followed him, “Snap what's your 20?”

“Across the field commander if I can't, damn my engines are out-” Snaps voice became garbled then faded out. “Snap!!” Poe yelled his head jerking around looking for him across the battlefield. “Black squadron sound off!” They sounded off but he was missing Oddy and Snap, “Anyone have visuals on Oddy or Snap?”

“Snaps fighter is dead in the water, I think they hit him with some sort of electronic bomb,” Jessika reported Poe cursed.

“Pair up, don't leave anyone open sound off if you get hit,” Poe took out four more.

Poe flipped around and took out another TIE six more were left, if they didn't have back up they might make it until the relief fighters came, Poe reported in to base explaining they were gonna need retrieval on the disabled fighters. Suddenly a TIE fighter fired and took out Poe’s cannons then his hyperdrive. “I'm hit!” Poe broadcasted another X wing swooped in front of him and took out two TIEs.

“Hey there Black Leader,” said a familiar voice, “I think your rescue backfired, you injured?” Kalia asked on a private channel.

“I'm fine, alert fighters are less than 5 out,” another TIE sent real blasts at Poe, he maneuvered with thrusters narrowly missing the sots.

“Hang tight Poe,” Kalia said zipping away taking out another two, the remaining two TIE’s jumped away, Kalia returned nose to nose, “can BB-8 restart your hyperdrive?”

“No it took actual blaster fire, thank you Kalia,” Poe said full of admiration

“Buy me a drink when we hit the planet, I'm going to check on the rest of the fighters,” he thought he could see her smirk. 

 

The alert fighters arrived along with the Dauntless, a Mon Cala war ship and cleanup got under way. Alert fighters and tech shuttles started towing in disabled X-wings to the Dauntless landing bay. Poe sighed in relief, as he felt his ship shudder as it was pulled into the larger ship’s tractor beam.

**Later on the landing bay deck**

Poe waited until Kalia landed and he stood off the side as she hopped down and waited for the techs to remove her damaged astromech, she winced looking at the damage. Walking to her Poe meant to thank her but he snatched her and kissed her fiercely, breaking the kiss he started to apologize when she kissed him back with matched ferocity. Standing breathless with the deck beneath his feet Poe felt his knees go weak and he pulled Kalia in for another kiss to the cheers of their combined squadrons. “Thank you for saving my life,” Poe said blushing hotly.

“Its nothing, you would have done the same,” she seemed uncomfortable with all eyes trained on her. 

“The hell it's nothing,” Snap yelled, “You’re a hero Kalia!” Everyone started chanting hero over and over until hey hoisted her up and carried her the other end of the docking bay where someone had broken out a keg of beer and an impromptu celebration broke out on the deck as the pilots celebrated their near miss.

After things calmed down Poe worked his way back to Kalia who sat chatting with two of her squadmates, “Hey hero,” he said grinning.

Kalia rolled her eyes, “Next thing you know, the General is going to be thanking me personally,” she said. Saying their goodbyes her squadmates departed one clapping Poe on the shoulder. 

“You’d deserve it if she did,” he tilted her face up, “cheer up, “ her eyes had sadness in them for a moment but then she grinned. “Are you okay?”

“Just fine, wanna get out of here?”

“Sure,” he said softly, “there’s a lounge down on the 6th level that no one really goes to, “ he offered her his hand. 

“Sounds better than up here,” she said pulling herself up. Poe wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Could be worse, you coulda blown up the death star, “ he smiled, but she just looked even more upset. “Kalia you can talk to me,” he said as they entered the lift.

“I”m just trying to remember why I’m here, “ she looked like she might break down crying and it pulled at Poe’s heart.

“Kalia,” he tipped her chin up, “War is a dirty nasty place, we sometimes have to do bad things but it's worth it, I promise.” He pulled her in for a tight hug. 

“I just don’t like being the center of attention,” she said smiling weakly. 

“Well down here,” he said leading her out of the lift, “we’ll be the only ones and I can ignore you if you want me to. I’ll pretend you’re a potted plant or something,” he said smiling, he pulled her in for a tender kiss. She grinned and Poe breathed a sigh of relief, “Or we can raid the fridge and take a power nap on the couches.”

“How long do you think we have?”

“Back to base? I’d say about three hours, maybe two and half, they’re cleaning up the battle pretty quickly.”

“Then definitely food and nap, what do you think they have?”

“Protein bars, water, maybe some powdered milk if we’re lucky, let's take a look,” he smiled again and she gave him a tired grin.

“Okay,” she said and they headed to the cabinets Kalia shouted a yes when she found a bag of potato sticks. Settling on the couch they ate several protein bars and a few packs of cookies. “That was too much junk food,” she said yawning.

“Mmmhmm,” Poe said sitting back, Kallia leaned against him and Poe wrapped his arm around her, “best cure for 8 hours of flying and 6 minutes of getting your ass kicked,” she snickered and he closed his eyes, “wanna lay down?”

 

Nodding she looked around, “I don’t see another couch, want me to take the floor?”

Poe looked at the couch, “I think we’ll fit, come here,” he laid down and slotted Kalia in front of him, she curled against him and he kissed her forehead. “Mmm, that’s nice,” he said drowsily Kalia relaxed into his arms and they both dosed off.

Waking up suddenly Kalia nearly jumped off the couch, “It's okay,” said Poe yawning, “this ship has horrible stabilizers, the techs,” he yawned again, “can't get them figured out, it just means we’re back at the base.” He sat up stretching and checked his comm unit, a long message from BB-8 played that stated while he had gotten sublight engines back on the hyperdrive was toast and he’d need an overhaul Poe groaned.

“We’ll at least be able to fly our ships back down,” she said stretching and bumping Poe with a fist. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

“I don’t bruise easily,” he said as he pulled her in for a kiss, “you’re adorable when you wake up,” he said tugging gently on one of her long braids.

“You’re a couch hog,” she said teasingly, “and an over snuggler.”

“I am not an over snuggler, I snuggle the correct amount.”

“That will require further study,” she said winking.

“Did you just invite yourself back to my place for another nap Ms Tanoor?”

“Perhaps I did, “ she snuck a kiss to his cheek and stood up. “I don’t think I’ve slept that well since I joined The Resistance.”

“Well I’ll offer my services anytime as a human pillow,” he stood pulling her close and hugging her tightly. “Feeling better?”

“Much better, thank you Dameron.”

“Any time Kalia,” he beamed brightly as they entered the lift and went back to their ships.

“Don’t forget,” Kalia shouted climbing into her X-Wing, “you owe me a drink Dameron.” She winked as she closed her hatch.

“She sure is something,” Snap said nuding Poe. “Where’d you two sneak off to?” He asked Poe blushed red under the insinuation. 

“Just got away for a little bit, she didn’t feel comfortable in the crowd,” Snap winked.

“See ya planetside buddy,” he said giving him a friendly punch.

“See you in the green,” Poe shouted hopping into his own X-Wing. BB-8 whistled at Poe, “What was that buddy?” BB-8 proceeded to tell him that he’d seen Kalia order a mist-cocktail on a few occasions. “Think she’d like that?” He beeped an affirmative and that Poe would find its glow attractive against her features. “I’m starting to think you like her too BB-8,” he replied grinning. BB-8 replied she’s optimal in almost all ways otherwise he wouldn’t have suggested her as a mate.

“Mate? I think you’re jumping a few steps buddy,” Poe said chuckling as he entered the atmosphere and started his descent to the base landing field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe the response i'm getting to this! Thanks to my lovely Beta [SeriouslySatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslySatan/pseuds/SeriouslySatan)


	4. Libations and pillowtalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations get underway while Kalia and Poe get closer. Fluff ensues.

 

“Seriously Snap, she saved your bacon and my bacon, just she saved all of it,” Poe smiled sloppily as he watched Kalia pick a new song set from the jukebox droid, “all the bacons.”

“I know,” he smiled, “and just so you know the squad approves.” 

“Approves what Snap,” Poe asked trying to concentrate, he’d been caught up in all the rounds bought and toasts made since he and Kalia landed.

“Of Kalia,” Snap said winking, “she’s fantastic, funny, hell of a pilot.”

“What’s that?” Kalia asked reappearing back at the table.

“My squad wants to date you,” Poe said.

Kalia raised an eyebrow, “All of them?”

“What?” Poe asked and Snap started roaring with laughter.

“Ms Tanoor, on behalf of Black Squadron we wish to date you,” Snap bowed before collapsing back in his chair laughing until he coughed.

“Well I don’t know about the whole squadron, but I'd settle for Dameron here,” she leaned over to kiss Poe’s cheek and smiled. “How much have you drank Dameron?”

 

Snap smirked, “I don’t even know,” Poe said giggling.

“I think it's high time I cut you off,” she swiped his drink and downed it.

“Come on Kalia, drunk Poe is golden,” Poe scrunched his face at Snap trying to think of a come back.

“Drunk Snap is…” Poe started but then trailed off when two of his thoughts connected, “Did you say you’d date me?” His smile stretched broadly making Kalia laugh.

“I said I’d settle for you,” she teased.

Poe flushed red and Snap started laughing again loudly, “She’s only settling because she knows I can’t be tied down,” Snap winked making Kalia roll her eyes.

“Come on Dameron, let's get you home before Snap talks you into something embarrassing,” Snap howled with laughter before saluting and rounding on the next table where Karé and Jessika were doing shots. Snap ruffled Karé’s short blonde hair and yelled a challenge to them.

 

After entering his quarters Poe sat down on his couch pulling Kalia to sit beside him. Wrapping his arm around her Poe leaned in to kiss her forehead but missed kissing her eye, “I’m so sorry,’ he said giggling, “here let me kiss the other one,” as he kissed her other eye. “You’re eyes are the most beautiful brown color I’ve ever seen,” he said dreamily. Blushing Kalia brushed her lips against his lightly.

“What about your curly hair,” she ran her fingers through it grazing his scalp with her fingers, “I have to wonder do you work on it for hours or is just natural?”

“All natural,” he said smirking, “although I do use conditioner when I can get my hands on it,” she laughed. “I like yours, how long does it take to braid it like that?”

“It can take hours,” she said as he fingered a braid, “But I only do it every couple of months,” Poe sniffed her hair.

“You always smell wonderful,” he grinned, “everything about you is pretty, even your flying.” He blushed deeply realizing how idiotic he probably sounded.

“Full of surprises Dameron, you’re always full of surprises,” she said snickering as she pulled him close for a deep kiss. Poe sighed softly melting into her touch, he stroked her face.

“Want to stay the night?” He asked his blush deepening, “I mean we, we don’t have to do anything, but I liked sleeping next to you,” grinning Kalia shifted over and sat astride Poe’s lap.

“Is that so?” She asked, “What if I want something to happen?” 

Poe stammered for a moment, “I think I’d be okay with that,” he said his hands moved to the small of her back pulling her closer, she kissed him again a small moan escaped  
from his lips, “Kriff,” he said softly getting lost in the sensations, he bit his lip when she pulled back staring up at her.

“Wanna move this over to the bed?” She asked her eyes glued to his lower lip, Poe nodded she stood up pulling him up to meet her, Poe pulled her close kissing her hard, his head swimming from alcohol and endorphins. Pulling his shirt over his head he grinned as Kalia’s hands came forward to undo his pants, shimming out of them she backed him against the bed then shoved him lightly making him bounce on the mattress. Kallia pulled her own shirt off and leaned over Poe, he gasped as she placed a searing kiss on his lips. His head spinning he blinked, he either had double vision or another Kalia had appeared.

“I didn’t agree to a three way Tanoor,” he said as his eyes rolled back in his head and promptly blacked out. 

“Poe?” Kalia asked half dressed, “Seriously Poe, are you okay?” She shook him and he groaned making Kalia chuckle. Pulling off her bra and shimming out of her pants, Kalia pulled on Poe’s shirt smiling, she shifted him back onto the bed and snuggled against him. “Full of surprises Dameron,” she said pulling the blanket over them and dozing off with a smile on her lips.

 

In the morning Poe awoke warm and content with his arms wrapped firmly around Kalia, he grinned breathing in her scent as he nuzzled her neck and placed a gentle kiss on the exposed skin at the crux of her neck and shoulder. “Morning Dameron,” she said happily turning to face him. “How’s the head?” 

“Nothing a few aspirin can't fix, hungry?” He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

“I think we missed Mess,” she kissed him lightly her arm wrapping around to caress his back, groaning contentedly Poe smiled lazily.

“I’ve got some ration packs we can eat,” he opened his eyes reveling in the feel of her against him. “They’re better than they sound, I think I’ve even got some breakfast ones left.” He lifted himself briefly hovering over her, he leaned against her for a moment pressing a deep kiss against her lips then got out of bed to look for food and medication. “Want a water?”

“Thought you were going to get more juice?” She said teasingly while lounging in the bed appreciating the view of an underwear clad Poe stumbling around his quarters looking for rations and clean silverware.

Blushing he looked over his shoulder, “I did get more juice, want citrus?” She nodded sitting up right and pulling her legs under her to sit cross legged. Poe stopped, taking in the sight of her sitting on his bed, dressed in his t shirt it was almost too much for him to handle. The thin material seemed to mould to her body, smiling sheepishly he came back to the bed with several packets. “This one’s eggs, that one's breakfast steak, porridge, sausages, I think this one is spicy potatoes, figured you might like that one.”

“Normal spicy or Corellian spicy?” Poe shrugged activating it, Kalia activated the steak and eggs but made a face at the porridge, chuckling Poe poured them each a glass of juice, Kalia took a sip of hers and set it on the bedside table. Pulling back the foil packaging Kalia sniffed the potatoes and closed her eyes smiling. “Where did you get these?”

Poe’s smile faded a little, “From a friend, she was in a tight spot and I helped her out,” he swallowed a bite of steak, “Amazing rations though right?”

“I’ve never had any standard rations that tasted this good,” she tried some of the eggs and groaned softly making Poe chuckle. “They must have cost a fortune, pass on my appreciation would you?”

“If I ever see her again I will.” After eating they stretched back out, “wanna see what’s on the news?”

“Sure,” she said snuggling into his shoulder, Poe activated the holo projector on his data pad and scrolled through the recent news.

“The terrorist organization called The Resistance, is not and can not be recognized as a legitimate military organization,” said Senator Erudo Ro-Kiintor , his name flashed underneath his image with the title First Senator below. He sported a small First Order lapel pin. “They may have been the pet project of the New Republic but that organization has long since ended its inept reign over this Galaxy. If you know someone in the Resistance it is your responsibility to see that they are brought to justice. Only together can we bring peace to our galaxy.”

The Twi’lek reporter seemed at a loss for words, “Well thank you Senator, I’m not sure all citizens of our galaxy are willing to align themselves with one side or the other just yet, we have reports of many worlds going silent after agreeing to First Order occupation. Care to comment?”

The senator’s head snapped back to the Twi’lek, “What exactly are you accusing? The First Order has made the lives of each world they’ve assisted better!” He huffed, “I’m disgusted by your treatment of me and of the First Order.”

“Senator, I didn’t mean to offend, it's just several world’s have been destroyed and a lot are simply unlivable now, take Agamar for example during that battle a dangerous radiation leak effectively made that planet uninhabitable. What is being done for those refugees or the refugees of the Hosnian system?”

“This interview is over,” he snapped pushing his chair back forcefully until it tipped over, he could be heard quarreling out of the range of the microphone. The reporter cleared her throat, “It seems the First Order and the new Centrist senate has no comment on the conditions some of our citizens are facing. Thank you for watching, this has been an eventful evening her on Inter Galactic News, remember IGN will always bring you the up to date information. This has been Ilen’ja Traj Keep your eyes open and keep flying,” she winked and the credits started rolling.

“Well that's one news outlet they haven’t managed to take over yet,” Poe said sighing.

“I wouldn’t hold my breath Dameron,” she said taking his larger hand into hers, “they’re everywhere, even if they don’t shut down the station they’ll take over. Watch,” she said softly as Poe looked down at her, “over the next few days she’ll either be replaced or she’ll change her tune drastically once they get to her.”

“Didn’t realize you were such a pessimist,” he said as she pressed her face against his chest, “hey come on it's okay,” he said kissing her forehead. “They can’t get everyone, we’re going to make sure of it, I promise.” His smile seemed to placate her as she tilted her face up to kiss him.

“I almost believe you,” she said smiling, it almost reached her eyes but Poe caught another glimpse of the deep sadness she worked so hard to cover.

“You okay?” He asked, “I think I remember something about you becoming my girlfriend last night, so as a concerned boyfriend, I just thought I should ask,” he grinned but she tickled him effectively deflecting his questions. After a bit he surrendered close to tears, “I give, I give, please!”

“Say IT!” She said grinning leaning over him and penning him to the bed by his hands.

“Kalia is the best damn pilot in the resistance,” he said all smiles.

“And don’t you forget it,” she grinned leaning to connect with his mouth, the kiss started light and playful but soon simmered into a passionate kiss leaving them both panting. “Kriff,” she said taking a deep breath but before he could recover she delved in again capturing his mouth in a searing kiss as she flattened against him. Taking a chance Poe slipped his hands under her shirt and smoothed his hands up her back pressing her closer closing any space between them.

Sliding his hands up further he pulled on the shirt waiting for her to say stop when she didn’t he said, “Arms up’,” she smiled and lifted her arms shifting up to siting. Poe followed her trying to keep his gaze from only landing on her chest he moved her braids over her shoulders grinning nervously he kissed her then left a scorching trail from her jaw to collarbone earning a soft moan for each kiss. Shuddering against him Kalia tugged on the waistband of his underwear and between the two of them they worked off their remaining garments before again plying each other with desperate kisses.

Afterwards Poe lay panting with Kalia’s head resting against his heaving chest listening to his heart slow back to normal, “Dameron, I don’t know where you learned that,” he smiled, “but damn…. just damn,” he chuckled rolling to his side wrapping his arms around her peppering kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

“Who’s the best damn pilot now?”

“You, kriff, you,” she grinned deliciously exhausted she snuggled against his chest murmuring as she drifted off about Poe being the best.

Waking from a dead sleep Poe heard whimpering, reaching out he felt a warm body next to him, “Kalia?” He said groping around eventually finding her waist and pulling her close. She shuddered and continued weeping her face damp from tears, “What's wrong?” He asked becoming more awake Kalia clung to him her eyes opening for only a few moments before crying over took her again. “I've got you. You're safe baby,” he said groggily as he pulled her against him, “No one’s going to hurt you while I'm around,” he said gently kissing her temple almost as suddenly she quieted again falling fast asleep against his chest.

Poe kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, she trembled every now and then but Poe murmured soothing nothings and stroked the bare skin of her back. He hadn't expected to fall in love with Kalia, but he realized with her here in his arms he'd do anything to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out very fluffy and sweet, all thanks go to my lovey beta Click [SeriouslySatan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslySatan/pseuds/SeriouslySatan).


	5. Last starship to Ach-To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe, Finn and Chewie take off on a secret mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been ages but I'm working on this fic again.

“Please have a seat Dameron,” General Organa said without looking up. Rarely did Poe get called in unless it was for discipline. The General typically prefered to do briefings or discussions outside of her office usually in the War Room or in the Briefing Room. Swallowing Poe slid into a seat and raised his gaze to meet her cool brown one. “As you know we’ve been training Finn on a flight simulator,” Poe nodded, “how would you say he’s progressing?”

“We’ll Ma’am I’m not a flight inst-”

“Can he hack it?” Leia said interrupting holding up a hand.

“I’m not qual-” 

“DAMERON,” she said sharply, “Can Finn cut it?”

“No Ma’am,” he said looking down. He didn’t want to be the nail in Finn’s coffin. “He can drive ground vehicles but he wasn’t meant to fly.”

“No he wasn't,” Leia narrowed her eyes. “Why didn’t you put an end to this sooner?”

“Ma’am he’s just so excited about getting to see Rey, if he can’t fly there isn’t a tactical reason for him to go,” Poe’s expression drooped. 

“I see, so you and the flight instructors and everyone else on this base have been feeding his delusion resulting in two wrecked A-Wings trying to help him pass?” Poe felt bad when she put it that way and it made him blush heavily.

“I wouldn’t say we fed his del-”

“What else would you call it Poe?” She took a sip from her mug. 

“Ma’am he hasn’t seen Rey since she left for training, the last time he saw her is when Ren cut him down. He’s just trying to find his way to contribute,” Poe looked down at his hands.

“Chewie cannot make the journey himself,” Leia said in an exasperated tone. “He nearly grieved himself to death when he returned alone last time. I’d send him home to Kashyyk if I thought he’d stay but he’s determined to win this war. He needs a relief pilot. I had hoped Finn could serve in that capacity but now I need a new pilot to help him.”

“Who’s going to break the news to Finn?” Poe asked dejected.

“Break the news that he’s not a pilot? I think Finn knows he’s not a pilot.”

“No that he won’t be going Ma’am?” 

“Who said he isn’t going? I see no reason to keep him from going, he’d serve as extra security for Chewie and the pilot.” Poe swallowed thickly.

“Then why am I here Ma’am?” Poe asked confusion plain on his face.

“You’re going to be the relief pilot Poe,” she seemed amused, “Black Squadron will not be back in the air for at least two more weeks. We don't even have half the parts needed to repair the ships. You’re a good mechanic but better pilot and I need someone that can get to my brother and back without being detected who can also defend the Falcon.”

“Ma’am if they capture me again, I gave them everything last time I can’t keep him from-” Leia held up her hand.

“Recent developments lead me to believe that he won't harm you again,” Poe swallowed. “He’s changing from what I’ve seen there hasn’t been a confirmed kill by him in months. I believe if you face him again he’ll let you go. Besides there’s no one I trust more than you,” she lit a cigarra. 

“I understand Ma’am,” but he didn’t feel as confident as the General in his ability to survive Kylo Ren. “When do we leave?” 

“Tomorrow morning, I have some files you need to take to my brother. Dress warmly, I understand where they’re staying gets quite chilly.” Poe turned to leave, “ And Poe, don’t tell anyone where you’re going. We’ve got more leaks than a cracked view port.”

Nodding Poe left and headed back to his quarters he pulled out his duffel and started packing trying to calculate how many shirts and pants he could take wondering if the Falcon had any laundry facilities. 

 

“Planning a vacation Dameron?” Kalia asked as she plopped down on his couch.

“Mission,” he said trying to figure out what to tell her and what to keep back.

Her smile faltered, “How long?” 

“Two and a half weeks, maybe less, depends on what happens during the mission,” he swore he saw something desperate pass over her features. “I’m sorry I just found out.” She nodded looking down. 

Over the last few weeks he and Kalia had been inseparable during down time. It had been the brightest month of his life. “It's not the end of the world, just abrupt,” he walked over to her and pulled her to her feet.

“You going to be okay baby?” He asked gently. Kalia had been slowly warming and opening up to him. He still didn’t know what caused the deep hurt that surfaced every now and then but he’d sworn to protect her from it.

“I’ll be fine,” she said putting up a strong front.

“I’ll send a message if I can,” he said resting his forehead against hers. She kissed him pulling him close.

 

“I’ll be fine Dameron, I’m actually quite tough,” she said smiling.

“Oh I know you’ll be fine,” he looked down watching as she bit her lower lip. “While I'm gone I want you to look out for BB-8, keep him company. He doesn't like being by himself and he worries too much when I leave him behind.” He glanced up smiling sheepishly.

“I’ll keep an eye on him for you,” he could hear the shake in her voice. “It’s only a couple of weeks,” she said pressing close against him resting her face against his shoulder.

“That's right, and while I'm gone you can stay here if you want. I'd imagine it's been awhile since you've had any personal spa-- what?”

“Poe Dameron, did you just ask me to move in with you?” Kalia asked smirking.

Poe stammered softly as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple, “Heh, yeah I guess I did. I won't be here for the first few weeks of it, does that still count?”

She nodded pushing him backwards towards the bed, “It definitely counts,” she said grinning. Much later Poe climbed out of bed leaving a sleeping Kalia snuggled beneath his covers. Slipping his underwear back on he finished packing and sat back on the bed watching her sleep.  
BB-8 boobed mournfully at him. “Hey buddy,” he said stroking BB-8’s dome, “will you do me a favor?” BB-8 nudged his leg and made an affirmative noise. “Keep an eye on Kalia while I’m gone. I’m afraid she’ll get lonely without me. Can you do that for me buddy?” BB-8 rocked back and forth then agreed. “Thanks buddy, I’ll feel better if I know you’re looking out for each other.”

 

Writing a short note he placed it on his pillow beside Kalia and kissed her temple before picking up his duffel heading towards the Falcon. Before he even reached it he heard Chewie and Leia fighting. “You do need back up you old walking carpet!” The General shouted, “And that’s final! You insist on being in my Resistance you’re under my command!” 

Chewie roared a response that Poe didn’t quite get the full meaning of but understood that Chewie begrudgingly accepted the General’s command. He turned and stalked up the ramp of the ship. Leia followed him still in attack mode launching threats to call his wife if he didn't follow orders.

 

“Hey Finn,” Poe said hearing an odd crash and roar from the ship. “They been at that long?”

“All morning,” Finn smiled, “Chewie is in a mood today, watch what you say to him.” 

“That bad?” Poe asked equal parts concerned and amused.

“The General is trying to convince him to retire and go home, Chewie told her where she could stick that idea.” Finn snickered, “Said he can't wait to see the rational twin,” he wiped a tear out of his eye. “Then she lost her temper and called him a carpet,” Finn fished a protein bar out of his pocket handing it to Poe who nodded his thanks and started eating it. “She's trying to convince him that he needs you as backup but Chewie says he can fly it without help.”

 

Poe nodded and headed onto the ship after the squabbling pair, the general only came barely above Chewie’s waist but Poe was absolutely certain she was more dangerous. “Hey Chewie,” both turned to Poe. “I won't take his seat, you got lead on this.” Chewie’s face softened as if he realized why he'd been so upset in the first place pushing Leia aside Chewie grappled Poe into a crushing hug.

Turning still clutching Poe Chewie pulled Leia in for a hug as he wailed his apologies, Finn came up the ramp and gawked at the spectacle before joining in. Leia and Poe each wrapped an arm around him. 

 

Finally after tears and apologies the General departed the ship and stood waving to the three as they took off for the secret location of Luke skywalker and his apprentice Rey. After a few days of traveling and several games of Holochess and Sabacc Poe felt restless.

“Poe?” Finn asked.

“Yeah buddy,” Poe replied as he laid down his cards, Chewie harrumphed and hit the field disruptor making Poe frown.

“I uh, well,” Finn looked flushed and uncomfortable.

“What is it?” Poe and Chewie leaned forward desperate for any distraction.

“I have some questions,” Finn looked down studying his cards.

“About?” Poe probed gently.

“Well, you know, Rey… she’s my first girlfriend. I… I’ve seen holo films but um….” Finn looked up, “What,” he cleared his throat, “what should I...”

Poe straightened in his seat and blinked a few times looking to Chewie for help but Chewie grinned and took a sip of his drink. “Well,” Poe took a breath, “you uh you gotta do what feels natural.” Chewie murmured something and Poe turned beet red. “I think that only works for wookiees Chewie.” Chewie howled with laughter.

“What did he say? I didn’t catch that,” Finn said anxiously.

“He said, you should,” Poe coughed, “show her who’s boss and let her have your belly.” Finn looked confused, “Just, listen buddy, you’ll know. Even if you’re scared, if you think you should kiss her go for it. The worst thing she can say is no, then you put on the brakes.” Finn nodded then his face fell.

“You think she’ll say no?” Finn looked sad following that trail of thought.

“No, I don’t think she will. Just remember girls like things slow. Before you try to kiss her try holding her hand, then wrap your arm around her. Then look down into her eyes and kiss her.”

Chewie agreed, then said, _Han would always grab Leia then snap her back, but then again you have to surprise Leia to really get under her shell._ Chewie cackled again and clapped Finn on the shoulder. _If she doesn’t seem impressed find something high up to jump off of and show her how strong you are!_

Poe snickered, “That should work.”

Finn seemed to take all of it in, “What if she wants more than that?”

Chewie seemed to sober, “Then pal, follow what feels natural, what feels right.” Chewie nodded in agreement. “Just make sure you stay safe.”

“Safe?”

“Yeah protection,” Finn frowned a little, “didn’t they teach you anything in the First Order?”

“Loads about killing, but nothing about this kind of thing.” Finn said cynically.

“Your kit, you ever look in the personal items?”

“Yeah, tooth brush, comb, some body wash some weird rubbery things,” Finn shrugged.

Chewie snickered,” Please?” Poe said to Chewie, “be serious for a moment?” Chewie grumbled and walked to the cockpit to check on their progress. “Yeah those things, they’re protection. They’ll keep you from getting her pregnant or catching a disease from each other.”

Finn frowned, then looked surprised then embarrassed, “Oh… oh… oh.” He said looking down, “That makes the diagram make a lot more sense…” He looked mortified. “No wonder you get so flustered around girls.” 

Poe chuckled, “Yeah it's stressful buddy, it’s not just girls for me though, sometimes I feel that way about a guys too, so it just makes a lot of interactions stressful for me. I don’t really pick up on if they’re interested.”

“Oh man, I bet guys are tough to read,” Finn looked down at his cards, “why does anyone try to be with anyone else?”

Poe shrugged, “Well when you’re with someone and they like you back it's amazing. It’s those feelings that make you put up with all the initial drama of finding someone.” Poe grinned, “I think you’ll do fine. If you don’t know what to do just hold her. Most people like that. Also little kisses, on the lips, forehead, cheeks. Temple is a good place for them too but make sure she’s in your arms when you do that. “ Poe smiled and thumped Finn on the back when he got up to get more caf. “Besides I think you’re both new at this.”

 

“I don’t know, maybe,” Finn said nervously. “Do you think it will go that far?”

“Depends, you guys know you have a limited amount of time together it may make you feel like you have to squeeze everything in, but remember you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. You’re allowed to say no too Finn.” Poe handed him a cup of caf, “After a while it won’t be so awkward I promise.”

 

“But I thought you said it's always awkward for you,” Finn said sipping his drink.

“Yeah but you’re a lot smoother than I am,” Poe smiled brightly, “and you already know Rey likes you. Makes it a hell of a lot easier.”

 

“Yeah, she does. Doesn’t she? I’ve already got that bit worked out. Already asked her to be my girlfriend, “ Finn smiled dreamily. “Thanks Poe I feel a lot better.” 

“No Problem buddy,” Poe thought about Kalia, “wanna hear something funny?”

“Yeah,” Finn said smiling. “What is it?”

“Before I left, I accidentally asked Kalia to move in with me.”

“How do you do something like that accidentally?” Finn asked horrified.

“Not sure, but I keep going like this,” Poe chuckled. “I’ll probably end up married by accident at this rate.”

“Wouldn’t complain too much if I were you,” Finn said grinning, “Kalia is amazing.”

“I like her,” Poe said getting dreamy himself, “really makes the whole at war thing a lot easier to deal with.”

Chewie came back from the flight deck, _My wife Mala_ , Chewie smiled, _is a fierce hunter and a great mother to our son. Being away from her is difficult but knowing we’re fighting for the right side makes it easier._

“It does,” Finn said thoughtfully, “when I was in the First Order I felt bad about almost everything they made me do. I still don’t want to kill anyone, but now when I do I know it’s in defense of my own life and to help free the galaxy from the First Order.”

 _It gets easier_ , Chewie said reluctantly, _the more you kill the easier it gets. Just keep perspective and remember you’re doing this for the right reasons. Eventually you’ll shake off the guilt when you see what you’ve built with your actions._

“Thanks Chewie,” both Finn and Poe said smiling.

 _Now who wants to lose 50 credits to me in holochess?_ Chewie teased.

* * *

Going through the Falcon’s power down cycle Chewie’s hands flew over the controls and Poe shut down the complementing systems, _Keep her with less than two minutes of power up sequence and weapons ready, you never know when you’ll have to make a fast exit._

“Aye aye captain,” Poe said smiling as he set Chewie’s parameters. “Finn,” Poe called over the loudspeaker, “ready to deboard?”

Finn walked up to the cockpit, “I’m ready,” he said smiling nervously.

 _Let’s go boys_ , Chewie chuckled, _Finn’s got a date with a Jedi._

The ramp extended and the three started down when a blur hit Finn in the midsection and held him down, “FIIiiiiiinnnnnn,” they heard it yell, Poe and Chewie jumped to the side, “I missed you so much!” Rey kissed every inch of Finn’s face, “How are you?” She shouted between kisses, “Are you well? Are you healed? Did I hurt you?”

Finn was all smiles, “I missed you too! I’m fully healed and you could never hurt me!”

Poe and Chewie chuckled as they side stepped the pair and walked down the ramp to shake hands with Luke, “Jedi Master Skywalker its an honor,” said Poe. Luke extended his hand but it never connected a wall of fur collided with Luke as Chewie bellowed his hellos and lifted Luke off his feet into a crushing wookie hug. Luke chuckled merrily and embraced his old friend.

“CHEWIE!” He yelled hugging him as Chewie put him down, Luke scratched Chewie by the ear. “How are you old man? I’ve missed you like crazy!”

 _Look at you!_ Chewie said clapping his back, _You even look like an old Jedi! At first I thought I saw Obi Wan, not that scrawny kid I picked up at Mos Eisley!!_

Luke grinned, “We’ve all come a long way since Mos Eisley,” Luke turned to Poe. “Hello Commander Dameron, my sister has told me great things about you.”

Poe blushed, “It’s an honor sir, you’re a legend in flight academy.” 

Luke grinned, “I hear that about you too,” he leaned his head towards Finn, “my sister speaks highly of both of you.” 

“Finn is great guy,” Poe said smiling.

“I feel like I already know him as much as I’ve heard about him,” Luke said his eyes crinkling with his smile. “Come on inside,” He motioned to a larger stone hut, “we’ve prepared a meal for you.”

“Thanks,” Poe said, “anything I can do to help?”

“Maybe help me dish it out, I think my padawan is otherwise engaged,” he said chuckling. Looking over his shoulder he saw Rey still had Finn pinned to the Falcon’s ramp still peppering him with questions and kisses.

* * *

Chewie bellowed a, _thank you_ , as he put more fish on his plate. “You’re welcome Chewie, Rey caught all the fish.” Said Luke as he skimmed through the files Leia sent him. Rey beamed snuggling into Finn’s arms.

“Eat all you want, we’ve got plenty,” Rey said yawning softly.

“Are you tired Rey?” Finn asked concerned.

“A little but I’m okay to stay up for a bit longer,” Finn intertwined his fingers with Rey’s and she sighed contentedly.

 _You guys can take the captain’s quarters on the Falcon if you want_ , Chewie said after clearing his throat, _I’m going to set up my hammock out in the lounge area._

“I’m sure it’s been awhile since Rey had a chance to sleep in a real bed,” Poe said smiling.

“Absolutely not,” said Luke looking pale and angry. Everyone turned to face him, “Finn can sleep in his own bunk on the Falcon and Rey will sleep in her hut.”

“Master Luke,” Rey started to say but Luke stood up slamming his data pad down on the table.

“End of discussion,” he turned and stormed out.

“What was that about?” Poe asked confused.

“I’m not sure,” Rey said concerned, “but I’ll be right back, it's not like Master Luke to become angry.” Rey excused herself and went off to find Luke.

Chewie looked down at his meal picking at the remaining fish, _This isn’t good_. Chewie murmured softly. _I’ll be right back_. Chewie pushed back his chair and followed Luke out into the night.

Finn and Poe looked at each other and tried to continue eating until they heard Chewie bellowing from outside the hut. _And that worked so well last time? Luke! You need to change your thinking!_ A few seconds passed they could only hear Luke’s voice but not make out the result. _She isn’t him! Trust me on that one, I raised him as much as you did!_ Finn looked worried he turned to Poe who placed a hand on his shoulder. _I can’t believe I called you the rational twin! Get your head out of your ass, did you ever think you’re the last of the Jedi because of rules like that?_ They heard a loud rustling, Chewie re-entered the hut snarling, picked up a loaf of bread and the jam then stormed back out grumbling about Skywalkers.

Rey came back in red faced. Finn scrambled to his feet and cupped her face with his palm, “Are you alright?” She nodded as Finn pulled her into his arms and shushed her. “It’s going to be fine, okay? I promise.” Rey hugged him hard and closed her eyes.

“Well… I’m uh gonna go find my bunk,” Poe smiled, “night kids.” 

“Night man,” Finn said he pressed his forehead against Rey’s, “Everything’s going to be alright Rey. We’ll work it out.” He smiled, “We’ve made this far haven’t we?” Rey smiled and nodded, “We’ll just take what we can get until we’re together again.” Finn gazed into her eyes, “I’m just happy to be with you.”

“Finn,” Rey smiled, “I’m just so happy you’re here.” Finn wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Poe left them still murmuring to each other, he headed to his bunk on the Falcon trying not to think about the fact that he’d be sleeping alone tonight like he had for the last week or so. Sighing he headed into the ship and laid down on the sectional in the living space. He heard Chewie knocking around in the captain’s quarters.

“Hey buddy? Need some help?” Poe asked in a cheerful tone.

 _I’m just putting some clean sheets on the bed even if they don’t stay in here together. It's been awhile since Rey’s had a real bed to sleep in._ Chewie looked down, _I don’t know why he’s being so difficult. Ben ran away because he couldn’t deal with his controlling nature…_ Chewie turned to Poe he had tears streaming down his face wetting his fur, _I’ve always wondered if he’d just let him be, let him have his freedom and not put so much on him._ Chewie sighed, _His girlfriend disappeared after she went to confront him. Until recently, until your report I thought he killed her, I thought little Benny did the unspeakable. When he killed Han I couldn’t bring myself to kill him. All I could think about was that tiny bundle of blankets Han handed to me. The little kid that rode on my shoulders._ Chewie wiped his face, _Don’t listen to the ramblings of an old man._

“Chewie I get it,” Poe sat down on the chair, “I met him and her… I don’t think he’s the monster we all want him to be.” Chewie looked up at him, “The chef on the Dauntless, the way he was with her.” Poe picked at his finger, “He still loves you Chewie.” Chewie sniffled, “He told me that Wookies are good and honest creatures and if I trusted anyone to trust her.” 

_Thank you,_ Chewie sighed, _I loved him like a son._

“You still do,” Poe said offering Chewie the chance to talk about it. 

_You’re right, I still do. I keep wondering if Leia is right. If she’s bringing him back to us._ Chewie paused smoothing the corner of the bedsheet down. _Luke thinks he’s corrupting her. I just wish I knew which way is right._

“They might be saving each other Chewie, sometimes you gotta face the darkness you know?”

Chewie nodded, _I know that_ , Chewie sat down on the bunk. _I just wish Luke would, a noise sounded in the hallway._

“I’ll sleep in the crew bunks with Poe. Chewie’s right though, you should take a nice long hot shower and sleep in a comfortable bed while we’re here.”

“You know I lived in a burned out ATAT for years right?” Rey said laughing, “The only times I’ve slept in a bed were the few days I spent at the base or on this ship right?”

“All the more reason for you to,” Poe could hear the smile in Finn’s voice.

“You could sleep in there with me,” he heard Rey pause, “I mean, just sleep you know, just- uhh” she stammered. “It doesn’t have to be a big deal. I just think it would be nice to sleep next to each other and then wake up together.” Poe heard a giggle and a muffled bumping noise. Chewie smiled and the door to the cabin opened.

“Oh,” Rey said blushing with Finn holding her hand tightly behind her smiling bashfully.

“Don’t mind us,” Poe said smirking. 

We were just preparing your room Rey, Chewie said smiling.

“Thank you,” Rey said scarlett.

“Don’t mention it,” said Poe he and Chewie stood. “Night kids,” Chewie chuckled as they made their way out of the cabin leaving the two blushing in embarrassment

 

“How mad will Luke be if he does stay in there?” Poe asked.

 _For all of his piety Luke sulks when he doesn't get his way. I think it's a Skywalker trait, Leia does the same thing but of course she's scary while she sulks._ Chewie said as he broke off a piece of bread and offered it to Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed this is a complimentary fic to [ Old Wounds ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7354036/chapters/16704454) until this chapter it wasn't necessary to read it and it honestly still isn't but this fic takes place some time after chapter 14. Just thought I'd provide some clarification for any one confused by the argument Chewie and Luke have. 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [ SeriouslySatan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslySatan/pseuds/SeriouslySatan%22) you guys have no idea the crap she puts up with from me. 
> 
> I have a [ Tumblr ](https://trashfan2003.tumblr.com/) for my fics. Some times I post HC or art that i think compliments the fics. Stop by and say hello, complain, tell me something you'd like to see or give me a suggestion. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading my gibberish. <3


	6. *Update not a chapter*

All of my writings are on an indefinite hiatus, I'm dealing with some unfortunate family conditions and I'm just not in the mind set to be writing. I'm very sorry but I will be back soon.

Lots of love,

-trashfan2003


End file.
